


Winchester Lockdown

by MissJacki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJacki/pseuds/MissJacki
Summary: A morning in the Bunker during the coronavirus lockdown. Dean has a need only Sam can fill
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Winchester Lockdown

Late April 2020, Sam and Dean surfed the internet after breakfast. 48 days under national quarantine had made them forget what day it was. After Sam’s fourth cup of coffee, he got up from the table, taking breakfast plates to the sink. 

“I’ll clean up while you get a shower.” He told Dean as he squeezed soap into the sink. 

“I was thinking we’d do something else before I get a shower.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and gave Sam an eager smirk.

“Right now?” asked Sam 

“Sammy, it’s been weeks. Don’t you think I need it?” Dean gave a little pout.

“Well yeah, but wouldn’t you rather it after a shower while it’s clean and wet?” Sam asked in mild protest.

“Nah,” Dean replied, “I like to wash all the crap off when we’re done.” 

“Okay’” Sam sighed “I’ll go get some towels”

When Sam returned, Dean had already taken off his robe and was waiting patiently at the table. Sam gently placed his tools of the trade beside him as Dean arranged the towels. Maybe the kitchen wasn’t the most sanitary place to do it, but the proximity to the sink was very helpful. 

Sam took his place behind Dean and chuckled “You should really take your shirt off.”  
“Oh! Yeah, that would be better huh?.” This always made Dean a little nervous, having had some awkward experiences before, but he trusted Sam with his life. Doing this wasn’t too scary.

Sam moved in closer, filling the space between them. Dean could feel the heat of his body against his naked back and it comforted him. This was definitely a hidden talent of Sam’s. Somehow with Dean being Sam’s only subject, he managed to always leave him satisfied.

Sam ran his hands through Dean’s hair, contemplating where to start “What do you want me to do?” He asked his brother for direction.

“Do what you did last time, I liked that a lot.” 

Sam took a moment to recall, and immediately got started. He was still new at this, so he took his time and moved slowly so he wouldn't accidentally hurt Dean. 

The sounds Sam was making so close to Dean’s ear were raising goosebumps on his skin. He could honestly do this all day. 

“You’re really good at this Sammy” Dean said with approval “But you know when you’re finished, it's my turn.”

“HAH!” Sam laughed abruptly “No chance in Hell.”

‘”C’mon that’s not fair.” Dean countered “I'm not that bad.”

“You’re lucky I still let you touch it after what you did to it five years ago!” Sam shuddered with the memory.

“What? You’re still sore about that? I liked it, it was beautiful.” 

“Dude, Im not a woman.” Sam didn’t even try to hide his annoyance.

“Hm coulda fooled me.” Dean joked. 

Sam immediately stopped what he was doing and gave Dean a harsh look.

“Oh I’m kidding” Dean laughed “I'm sorry, please continue”

Sam soon found where he left off and fell quickly back into his rhythm. “Is this good? Do you like that?” He asked, looking for Dean’s approval.

“Yeah, that’s good Sammy” 

“It’s not too long?” Sam needed to be sure.

“No Sam, it’s perfect.” Dean’s satisfied smile assured Sam that he was pleased. 

“Good.” Sam responded with a grin and with just a few more touches, Sam was finished. 

“All done!” Sam declared as he took the towel off from around Dean’s shoulders and shook the hair trimmings onto the floor. Dean picked up the mirror and spiked his hair up a little in the front. 

Sam bent down behind him, wrapped his arms lovingly around Dean’s neck, and gave him a soft kiss on the temple. 

“See? Handsome as always” Sam pressed his cheek against Dean’s. 

“I like this look, Sammy.” Dean’s eyes sparkled with contentment and love.

“It’s the same one I always give you.” Sam stated with a bit of confusion.

“No, this one.” Dean rubbed Sam’s arm as they looked in the mirror at their smiling faces. 

“Yeah” responded Sam “Me too


End file.
